Back to the Past
Chronicle VII A spacial distortion is seen opening in downtown Gotham City, and in the center a young man that is wearing a batman-like armor is seen crouching near the street. As the energy dissipates he stands up and flies into the air, surveying the area, but he drew the attention of another individual. On the nearby rooftops Diyau heroine from The Team, was surveying the area trying to find out if there was a crime-in-progress she could help out. She continued jumping from rooftop to rooftop searching, but to no avail. "Griger, I can't seem to find much you sure scouring Nightwing's turf is something we should do??" She asked cautiously due to her fear of crossing paths with the Dark Knight. "Since no activity has been happening elsewhere on Happy Harbor, I figured a change of scenery would do you some good." He responded with a chuckle. Dorian had flew by her location and the close resemblance to Batman himself caught the attention of all who saw him. "Drat, I am catching too much attention." He said as he flew onto a roof nearby. In an instant Diyau turned around as she had felt like someone was watching her, but she took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. "What's up???"" Griger asked reading her body signatures which showed something was raising her heartbeat. "Nothing.... just thought someone was watching, maybe it was Batgirl, Robin, or Nightwing." She wondered trying to figure things out. "I'm surpised you were able to feel that at all, let alone make wild accusations" Griger chuckled as Diyau pouted with anger, "Jerk!!" She replied hanging up on him. Retracting his armor he assumed his civilian attire and used his Super Speed to run into a nearby alleyway, when he got to the ground he ran into Diyau. "OOF!!!!!" She said falling down on her butt after she had decided to call it a night and return to her hotel for the night, "Watch where you're going." She said rubbing her head. Quickly putting a mask to cover his face he reached to help her up. "Im sorry, I am ummmmm Xana, what about you?" He lied as he looked nervous. "Kandace.... ow, where are you off to in such a rush that you don't look where you're going?" She asked rubbing her butt and dusting herself off. "Im sorry, can't fully control my speed....." He said as he turned and sped off, knowing that he may have blown his cover. Kandace was shocked and decided to go after him, though the best she could do was follow the dust storm he kicked up. "Kid Flash or Flash.... maybe Impulse.. whoever it is I gotta find him and soon." She thought as she jumped on to the roofs to try and figure out where he would end up. Dorian had sped down the street and into a dark alley. While in the alley he chose to armor up again, choosing that being in suit was better than being followed. He soon after flew into the air with the aid of his rocket boots. Kandace continued till she heard what sounded like the roar of a jet plane as she looked up and saw him flying, "Okay, now I know something's definantly up." She said using her watch to switch her gear into her Diyau alias, out of nowhere, she clicked her boots and started to float. She ran towards the person at much higher speeds than before. "Why are you following me?" He called back to her as he stopped and opened his wings to float. "What do you want from me miss?" "Some answers.... I can tell you're wearing a batsuit unlike anything of this era, not to mention the super speed isn't something easily replicated unless someone knew how to. Not to mention you're body is giving out a residence of Zeta-Particals and chrono particles which of course is two components to Time-Travel like Impulse had when he arrived. So my question is, who are you and when did you come from?" Diyau asked shutting down her boots. "Impulse, a name I haven't heard in a while...." He said as he fired a gust of stun gas from his gloves. "I can't answer you, not yet...I got to find him." He said as he flew off. Diyau was starting to feel the effects, but turned it to her advantage as she absorbed the gas into her body and transformed herself into a gas form that flew right towards the mysterious person. "If you are from the future, then you probably should know what my ability is." She replied gaining on him. "Diyau, should have figured that wouldn't work." He said as he fired a special net to catch her. "You should note that if I am from the future, then I do know how to defeat you." He said as he activated the net which transformed into a glass like substance to contain the gas. "I am Batlad, and I must get to Bruce..." Diyau tried to break free, but found the glass to made of something not familiar to her, As she tried to absorb it, it was as if the structure itself wasn't made of anything. "Dang it." She said trying to figure out how to get out. "I know your power, you can't absorb that because it was made for meta's that have your exact powers and you asked about my speed, I was born with it....." He said as he flew off and when he was a good distance away he released the net. Diyau growled and sighed as she sat down rubbing her head on why someone like him would come back to the her time, " Diyau come in..." A voice said as she answered her com. "What is it Griger?" She replied. "Something was happening to you're body signature, I can't explain it but somehow it was being blocked..." He said. "Yeah, it was strange to be in that trap." She replied trying to figure out what her next move was. Suddenly it hit her, "Maybe his suit has some sort of energy signature that powers up his weapons, and maybe the metal might have the same signature." She said trying every trick she could until finally she managed to locate a signal. After linking up with a local satellite, Diyau managed to find where he was heading towards and followed along. Dorian was headed to the Wayne manor, which in his time was his home, he needed to find Bruce but before he made it there he was attacked by something which affected his systems. "What the!?" "Sorry about this, but whatever your reason for being here it's time to spill now." Diyau said as she launched a virus to halt his systems. "I don't want to fight you, I just wanna know why you have decided to risk altering the past???". ".....I can't tell you...." He said as he smirked under the armor and retracted it releasing him from the virus. As he landed on the ground he started to run using his super speed, heading towards the Wayne manor once again. "I'm sorry Diyau, but I need to finish this mission...." He said as he tripped, falling over a crack in the sidewalk losing the vile with a strange liquid which shattered on the ground. "NO!!!!!!" Diyau quickly went to him using her still absorbed gas form as she saw the liquid on the ground, acting quickly she used her watch and managed to absorb it, which she then managed to put the liquid into a stronger vial. "Okay, I am not trying to do anything but I can tell something is going on. So I give you this vial, after whatever you have to do. You tell why you came back without revealing too much of the future deal?" She said helping him up and giving him the vial. Chronicle VIII He didn't look at her, knowing that if he was successful he possibly wouldn't exist. "If it works....we have a deal..." He said as he looked at his watch to see if his armor was fixed before speeding off into the Wayne manor and down into the Batcave. Once there he saw something strange, Bruce wasn't there, checking the Computer he saw that he wasn't anywhere...... "Where was his grandfather?" He wondered in his head as he returned to Diyau outside. "Um I have a small problem." "What's up?" She asked wondering why there were at Wayne Manor in the first place, but did not show it. "I have to give this to Bruce Wayne....but he isn't there and this is life or death......" He said as he put his armor back on and started to fly off. "I need to find him." "Wait!!!" Diyau replied she shot her arm out to grab his shoulder, but accidentally his the back of his head. "Oh I'm sorry." She said bring her arm back. Turning around Dorian snapped and fired several specially made Batarangs from the compartments on his gloves. These were ten times sharper than normal grade batarangs and seemed to come from no where. Using her gas form, she managed to dodge a few, but still took one to the face which dropped her on the ground where her power was released from her body. she quickly got up and ran to the metal bars of Wayne Maner, where she absorbed some of the metal, and launched some metal balls at him. Spinning in the air he fired more batarangs at her which sliced though the balls and he stared at her in malice. "Don't get in my way..." Diyau growled realizing the mistake she was about to make, she turned her arms to metal and shot out spears that flew right at him. "You need to calm down!!!" She said. He spun around and generated a kinetic energy bubble using his speed. This bubble reflected the spears as he then fired energized batarangs at her, granting them the power to cut through any substance. Diyau turned her whole body metal as she then launched two big metal balls from the palms of her hands, then launched them to intercept with the redirected spears. Easily did they cut through the ball, but managed to slow them down making it easier for her to dodge them. Though she took one that passed her by still slicing her arm, "Damn it!!" She said quickly putting a medicinal corrosive from her watch in an attempt to close the wound. After closing it, she changed the metal in her body, and turned it into a lighter metal as she jumped and attempted to attack Batlad. Activating his Heads up display, he scanned her body and then he smirked as he fired an electric pulse towards her from his hands as he planned to stun her long enough to escape. Her watch detected electrical energy heading towards her, she focused and took the attack in one hand, but using her body like a lightning rod, she redirected it towards the sky. The attack shorted her power and caused her body to become limp as she started falling to the ground. Groaning he fired a net to catch her limp body, "Darn it I cant kill you...." He said as he caught her and pinned her to the side of a building. Diyau groaned as she looked at Batlad, "So it does seem like you have a good personality after all." She said smiling. "I know you have something you need to do, but that doesn't mean you have to do it alone." She said regaining her movement and getting onto the roof. "I'll help if you let me." She said looking at him. "No, I have to do this alone....If one is going to change my future and possibly erase all that I know, I will take sole blame...." He said as he flew off towards Wayne Tower. She attempted to follow, but her legs still hadn't recovered from the attack she redirected, she looked up still see Batlad she knew now that there was no helping him. He flew off and eventually found Bruce but he was too late as the vial was spoiled since he had a time frame to introduce it to his nervous system. "That fight with that girl has ruined everything!" He screams as he lands before Batman. "Im sorry Mr. Wayne" He said as he flew off but not before Bruce placed a tracker on him. Diyau continued to rest on the rooftop, after a while a shadow appeared in front of her, "You look like hell." A familiar voice said as she looked up and saw Griger. "Don't remind me, how did you find me?" She asked. "Wasn't hard, after you turned off your watch, all I had to do was reactivate it remotelly, looks like you had one hell of an experiance tonight." He said picking her up and carrying her on his back. "You can say that again." She said falling asleep as Griger jumped taking her towards her hotel room. Category:Roleplays